


Creature

by ElijahChan



Series: Devil Child [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antichrist, Child Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Dead animals, Mentions of Violence, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahChan/pseuds/ElijahChan
Summary: I don't own anything to do with JK Rowling or the Harry Potter franchise





	Creature

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything to do with JK Rowling or the Harry Potter franchise

The Potter twins were eight years old. It had been six years since the grand defeat of you-know-who. 

Currently, they were attending the Ministry's winter ball. The entire atrium had been transformed into a glowing winter wonderland. Iridescent, white trees, glittered every few feet. The fountain of magical brethren was frozen over, it's ice carving sweeping curves through the air. Hundreds of people dressed in wintery finery and expensive dress robes made polite conversation over dainty glasses of wine underneath the sparkling lights. 

On a raised platform, the elite of society conversed. Pure-bloods and high standing officials discussed political strategies with fake smiles and forced laughter. In middle of the crowd, Oliver Potter and his mother were speaking to Minister Fudge. Little Oliver was clutching onto his mothers hand. He gazed around the hall with wide eyes and a happy grin. Oliver's grin cut short when he made eye contact with Draco Malfoy, he pulled a face - sneering at the boy he'd never spoken too but his dad assured was the 'worst of the worst’.

Speaking of Oliver's dad, he wasn't here yet. Harry had been having an episode and James had stayed behind to calm the boy down. Oliver didn't know what Harry had done. He was never allowed to watch one of Harry's accidental magic moments. Whenever his parents got the slightest feeling that Harry was about to do something he would be scooped up and carried away to somewhere quiet -  _ safe _ . 

“So, Mrs Potter-”

“Oh please Minister, call me Lily.” she laughed. 

Cornelius Fudge nodded slightly “Lily, where is James? If I can ask?”

“Oh he'll be along, Harry was feeling nervous so he stayed to calm him down before coming.”

Oliver frowned “But mummy, you said Harry was being naughty again.”

Lily's eyes grew wide and Fudge glanced at her “No, no honey, I was joking” Lily chuckled nervously. 

At that moment Albus Dumbledore and some other politicians (including Malfoy’s dad) came over, Oliver was immediately distracted by the small group - grinning widely as they cooed over his success as the boy-who-lived. 

* * *

About half an hour later, Oliver's dad arrived, dragging a sullen looking Harry along with him. 

“Harry!” Oliver let go of his mum and ran to hug Harry. Like always, Harry didn't respond to the hug but Oliver didn't mind, Harry was his baby brother (by nine minutes), it was okay for him to be shy. 

Dumbledore smiled “Harry my boy, good to see you! You haven't been up to any mischief recently have you?” 

Oliver let go of Harry so he could answer the headmaster. “No sir,” he smiled proudly “Harry's been super good.”

Harry however blurted out “I made the walls scream again, and yesterday I did this” Harry suddenly seemed excited. Oliver backed away. 

Harry rummaged in the pockets of his dress robes. After a minute, he brought out a bird. It was a tiny thing, barely able to fly. Its soft grey feathers were matted with blood, its wings bent out of shape. The crowd recoiled, James fumbled for his wand to banish it. 

The bird had no head. 

“Harry!” Lily scolded “what have we told you about picking up dead animals.”

Harry looked confused “but mummy, I didn't pick it up dead. I caught it. It was very noisy, i didn’t like that so i made its head disappear.” He explained mildly. 

Minister Fudge gulped. Dumbledore looked quietly worried. Lily was wide eyed. Lucius Malfoy appeared fascinated. 

Turning to her husband, Lily started interrogating “why didn't you make sure he hadn't brought something like that?” She demanded.

James spluttered “I did! I don't know where he got it.” James turned on Harry.

Not wanting to make a scene James quietly reprimanded him, promising no pudding for a week and a further punishment to be decided later. Harry sniffled “I don't understand James”

Harry had never called James, 'dad’ no amount of asking could change it. No one knew why. Harry would never answer when asked. 

Several people were turning to watch the argument. It was obvious that Harry was growing more unhappy by the second, Lily hugged Oliver whilst trying to shush James, she didn't like the look in Harry's eyes. 

Harry screamed abruptly - every light in the hall exploded. 

Silence fell. James backed away. Aurors were flooding the hall. It didn't take much to noticed where the source of the damage was, the red robed men started to rush towards them, making sure the Minister was safe. 

Wand drawn, Dumbledore knelt in front of Harry. “Harry,” he asked softly “what's wrong?” 

Harry was staring at the floor, surrounded by long shadows, he looked like a demon child from a muggle film. Slowly he raised his head. More wands were drawn as people saw his face. Dumbledore raised a hand to stop them. 

Harry's eyes were black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr: theboywizard


End file.
